Titenic/Harry's Legend Unused Stuff
Main Article: Titenic Harry's Legend Unused Graphics/Text *XIYXOX - Changes the Harry Potter HUD to the unused "Harry Botter" HUD These are all leftovers from Titenic and they all use the wrong tiles: *PEZZSZ - "Time Up" text. *SYYZOG - Heart icon and lives display. *OLYZXG and YLYZOG - Name for player 1. *OLYZXG and GTYZOG - Name for player 2. *OLYZXG and KPYZOG - Display for enemy names for player 1. *OLYZXG and OGYZOK - Display for enemy names for player 2. *UYYZOK and NLYZXG - Display for PRESS A and 2nd player names. *PTTZOT - Enables the score for 2nd player. *PAILKT - Enables the unused save/load future from Titenic. *NPYZOG and KLYZXG - Enable unused timer. Leftover cutscenes from Titenic The graphics are not presented in the ROM and use the wrong ones: *TATAYI and TATAII - Level 5 cutscene image. *TATAYI and YATAII - Ending cutscene image. Leftover levels from Titenic * YAGXVZ - The room where you start with Rose. Unused level handlers * Address 004E Value 05 - Jack's ship header,the graphics are missing in this game and also load the wrong ones. * Address 004E Value 07 - An unused variation of Jack's ship header. * Address 004E Value 09 - An unused variation of the island header. Leftover game code from Titenic * EVLTKG - Enables jump attack. * PEZVLP - Changes Harry's coding to Rose. Unused Enemies/Objects Enemies * A light purple enemy, which looks like the boss enemy. Objects * An object that goes on top of the water. * Glitched object that slowly moves from left to right. * Different colored icebergs * Object 1C - Disappears immediately when spawned. * Water droplets * A light brown colored hazard. * An object that loads the unused Jack's ship header. * A green glitched object,which turns into a bat,after hitting the floor it turns into a rat. * A black rat,stands in a hit pose. Alternate palettes * A variation of the light purple enemy,has the wrong sprites and the palette is the same as the iceberg on stage 2. * A variation of the punk enemy whit a blue palette. * A variation of the fat man enemy whit a purple palette. * A variation of the ghost enemy with a orange grey palette. * A variation of chess piece whit a green palette. * A variation of the fat kid whit a dark green yellow palette. * A variation of flying fire whit a darker palette. * A variation of the boss enemy,with a blue palette and uses the wrong sprites. * A variation of the boss enemy,with a red palette and uses the wrong sprites. * A variation of the light purple enemy,whit a light violet palette. * A variation of the fat man enemy whit a light green palette. * A variation of the ghost enemy whit a orange light purple palette. Unused animations * GUPEPU and SEPEZL - Unused crouch hit animation for Harry. Category:Unused